Carry Me Home
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: They left Ireland ten years ago, leaving behind their lives, and their best friend. Can they pick up where they left off, or are they forced to start over? On Hiatus.
1. Intro

Dark clouds hung overhead as the two young men boarded the small plane that would return them to their homeland. They were returning to Ireland after ten long years spent working in the United States. The man with the darker hair was slightly shorter that his brother, twin to be exact, and walked with a slight bounce in his step.

The man with lighter hair threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and laughed. "Just think Murph, in seven hours we will be home."

"About fuckin' time." The other sighed. "Ten years is way too long."

_As the young girl ran up the steps of the cold house she could tell something was amiss. It was too quiet. Usually she could hear the sounds of boys laughing, and the cursing of their Ma, but today was different. It was the last day that the twins would be in Ireland. They were being shipped of to America to live with their Da. _

_In the boy's room both Connor and Murphy were stuffing their duffle bags. The girl hesitantly pushed the door aside and stepped inside, her face was streaked with tears.. "Promise me. Promise you will return." _

They sat next to each other, and enjoyed the silence of the plane ride. Neither of the men spoke for the duration of the flight. As they stepped off the plane, into the sunlight Connor slipped on his sunglasses. "Aye, I love the smell of home."

Murphy stood at the base of the stairs and sighed. "Do ye think she remembers?"

"Fuck Murph, of course she will." Connor said as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He handed his brother one, and reached for his lighter.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but its been awhile since I actually gave time to writing, and I'm working back into it slowly. I am considering this just a prologue. The italics are flashbacks. Tell me what you think. - Mikomi 


	2. Chapter One

Carry Me Home

She feverously tried to finish her writing before the clock struck four. It was currently 3:55 pm, and she had a mere five minutes to get her article on her bosses desk, or risk the chance of being fired. She hit the print button as the second hand past 12. Only four more minutes to go. Audrey cursed as she watched the second hand tease her. Page one had printed. 

She could here footsteps approaching her room, and looked up as her boss walked in. Page two. _Fuck. _

"How's the article coming along?" He looked over her desk and stared at the computer screen. 

"Its just printing up sir. It will be done in no time." Three down, two to go. 

"Just make sure you have it on my desk by the time you leave." 

"Aye sir. I will." Page four.

Audrey just had to wait for one more page before she could leave the office for a well needed vacation, at home. She had it all planned out, she would spend the first week sleeping and lounging around the house, and maybe by the second week she would be able to drag Ma McManus to do some long overdue shopping. 

Page five. Finally. She grabbed the stapler and her papers and made her way to her bosses office. She placed the article on his desk and bolted out the door before she was asked to do anything else. 

Audrey was a writer for a local fashion magazine in Dublin, Ireland. She mainly did write-ups on current teenage fashion, and trends. This week she was asked to write an article on the trends of piercing in bizarre places on the human body. She had spent plenty of time watching young girls go through the torture of getting a needle poked into their noses, lips, and even the occasional navel. She cringed at the thought of the pain. She was not one for needles or sharp objects. She was twenty five, and had never had the courage to even pierce her ears. 

By the time she made it home she could smell something cooking on the stove, and the sounds of laughter from inside the house. The table was full of family members and friends, everyone always seemed to show up for dinner. There was never a dull moment in the McManus household. 

Audrey was not a McManus by birth, but rather by choice. At the age of seventeen she was kicked out of her home, and Mrs. McManus took her in without a second thought. She was lonely after her twins took off for American and was looking for something or someone to fill that void. She had seen Audrey with her children many times, and had no problem welcoming her into their home with open arms.

Audrey had spent the past nine years living with Ma McManus, and she thought of her as her actual mother. She spent her evenings cooking along side her, and her weekends were spent shopping or cleaning with her. Audrey had lost contact with her birth parents, after being thrown out, but that never seemed to phase her.

As a child she was a rebel. She hung out with the wrong crowd, mainly the McManus brothers and their cousins. She got into trouble countless times, and broke the law more than once. She was the only girl in her group of friends, but that never stopped her from being a total tomboy. She got muddy, tore her clothes, and did whatever the boys did. With her short red hair she could easily pass for a guy.

After the twins moved, and their cousins went off to school, it was just Audrey. She grew her hair out, and started to dress more feminine, but she never touched makeup. She finished school alone, and went to a local college to take writing classes. She never strayed far from home, and after college she went right back to living with Ma. 

She slipped into an open seat next to Uncle Seibel and joined right in on the conversation.�

* * *

�Author Notes: I'm not really sure if I like this chapter or not. I will probably come back and fix it in the near future. I tried to make everything flow, but I don't think I did a good job. Feedback is loved. - Mikomi 


End file.
